1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, method, and program capable of delivering image data stored in an image processing apparatus to an external apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
A network scanner technology generally enables a digital copier to scan an image on an original document using a scanner or an image reading apparatus and deliver image data to another terminal over a network, as discussed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Nos. 2000-333026 and 2001-150744.
According to the Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2000-333026, images read at an image inputting section of an image forming apparatus are stored in a scan box (e.g. a hard disc) included in an extension box that is formed based on an architecture of a multi-purpose use computer system. Then, the images can be shared by a plurality of computer systems over the network.
Such a scanner box is utilized as follows: First, a scan parameter, such as a resolution level, gradation, magnification, a read objective surface, an image size, a storage destination, etc., is selected and an original document is read. Image data is thus obtained and transferred to an image processing section, and is processed in accordance with the scan parameter. However, printing of the image data is not intended, no data format is generated. Color coordinate conversion from RGB to YMCK, gradation correction, and compression processing of image data are omitted by the same reason. In any event, the image data having undergone such image processing is transferred to an extension box. The extension box temporally stores the image data in a prescribed region of the hard disc. When all document pages have been stored, a client apparatus (i.e., one of computer systems) reads prescribed image data from the scan box though the network.
However, according to such a background technology, even the same type digital copier is employed at the client apparatus side, such a digital copier outputs an image in a different format from that outputted by the digital copier of the network scanner side. Further, image processing manners to be applied to image data for copy print use and that for delivery use by means of a scan box are different from each other.
Further, when copying and delivering an image, an original document is read by depressing a copy button and a scanner button, separately. Thus, scanning of the same original document is needed twice, resulting in troublesome task.
Further, according to the background technology, since image data stored in the hard disc is almost always in a private use format handled by the digital copier, and is compressed by a private use compression algorithm to save a memory, an image cannot be inspected and edited by an external client apparatus using a multi-purpose application.
Further, according to the background technology, since image data is transferred to and processed by an image processing section in accordance with the scan parameters, and is stored in a memory device, image format conversion cannot be applied to such storage data. As a result, when a plurality of users desire to receive image data in different image formats, scanning has to be repeated as needed in accordance with their situations.